Epic Love For Eternity
by K3ndizzzzle
Summary: Ashley Isabella Giuliana Ryans just moved to LA a few months ago. One day, when she has to go get coffee for her and her mom, she bumps into someone, that will change her life forever.


Ashley Marie Williams is 19 years old, has a little brother, Austin, who is 9 years old, and they live with Kim, their mother in LA. Ashley and Austin's mom and dad got a divorce when Ashley was only 11 years old. A few weeks later, Ashley's dad, Kurt, would secretly beat Kim and Austin, behind her back. When Ashley found out what had happened and why her mom and brother had those scars, she was angry.

As she lies in her bed, asleep, at 6:30 in the morning, her alarm on her phone goes off, causing her to wake up. She gets off the floor and reaches for her phone to turn the alarm off. She noticed a new text message from an unknown person.

**Ashley's POV**

**From: Unknown**

**Ashley. I know where you live at now. You can't stop me. Good luck** **with the rest of your life. Hope you die and go to fucking hell.**

"Ughh." I said as I got up from the floor. As I walk towards my dresser drawers, a tears slips from my eye.

I find a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt, throw them on, and go downstairs.

When I get downstairs, I see my little brother eating breakfast, but don't see my mom anywhere.

"Hey rugrat. Where's mom?" I asked.

"Outside." He said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Who knows. Something about dad." He said.

"Okay." I said, as I go to the back door, and walk outside.

When I get outside, I couldn't find my mom anywhere. I just hope she's okay.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Ashley. Are you up?" she asked.

"Yeah mom im up." I said.

"Can you go by the coffee shop and get us some coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back later." I said.

I grab my keys, put my coat on, and head outside to my car. I get in my BMW, and before I drive off, my iPhone vibrates.

**From: Unknown**

**Ashley…I still love you. I want you back, baby. I love you. I will find you so we can be together.**

I throw my phone in the passenger seat, and drive to the coffee shop.

**Outside the Coffee Shop**

As I get closer towards the coffee shop, the only thing I was worried about was finding a damn parking spot. Every time I came I had to park a mile or two away.

But, surprisingly, I found a park right in front of the coffee shop. I step out of my car, and walk inside. As I walk towards the front to order, I bump into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I said.

"No, don't worry about it its fine." He said.

"Thanks. Let me help you with that." As soon as I said that, our eyes are locked together.

"Ive got it. Thanks though." He said.

"Im Ashley. Ashley Williams." I said.

"Im Kendall. Kendall Schmidt." He said.

"Im sorry about this." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Do you think, maybe, we could hangout sometime?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, id love to. But right now, I have to hurry up and get back home with two coffees." I said.

"Here…" he said, as he pulls out a black marker and writes his number on my hand.

"Thanks. My turn…" I said as I take the marker and write my number on his hand also.

"Thanks. I have to get going but maybe tonight, I'll text you?" he asked.

"Okay." I said, as he walks out of the coffee shop leaving my sight.

Once I come back to reality, I get the two coffees and go back home.

**Around Lunch**

Im in my room, and on my laptop when my phone vibrates.

**From: Kendall**

**Hey Ashley. Do you think maybe we could hangout later this afternoon?**

I thought for a quick second, and replied.

**To: Kendall**

**Hey Kendall. Sure. What time?**

Almost seconds later, I get a response.

**From: Kendall**

**Um, around 6? If that's fine with you?**

**To: Kendall**

**That's perfectly fine. But where at?**

I put my phone back in my phone, but as soon as I do that, my phone vibrates.

**From: Kendall**

**There's this secret hideout that I'd always go to win I was little. It's just a little ways past that park near the school. If you get lost, just let me know. ****Is that fine?**

**To: Kendall**

**Okay, I will. ****That's fine. See you then. (:**

**From: Kendall**

**See you then. (:**

I put my phone back in my phone, and watch TV until I had to meet Kendall.

I had an hour before I had to go hangout with Kendall. So to make the time go by, I talked to my mom, about Kendall.

"Oh, mom do I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I met this really cute boy in the coffee shop this morning." I said.

"Really? How old is this _'really cute boy'_?" she asked.

"20." I said.

"Are you going somewhere to meet this really cute boy?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"When?" she asked.

"In an hour." I said.

"Okay. Be safe when you go." She said.

"I will." I said.

* * *

><p>I know I may be a little early, but I want to make sure I find it so I won't have to get Kendall to help. I walk down the stairs, grab my keys, and walk outside to my car,<p>

I get to the secret space with 5 minutes to spare. As I get out of my car, I see another car pull up. _That has to be Kendall. _The car parks, and out steps _him_. Once I see his face, I feel a smile, come across my face.

As I walk towards Kendall, my phone vibrates.

**From: Unknown**

**Ashley… I will find you, no matter what it takes, I WILL find you.**

I feel my stomach start to turn as I put my phone in my back pocket.

Once I reach Kendall, we both give each other hugs.

"Hi Ashley. How are you, since we met this morning?" he asked.

"Happy. Can I tell you something, but you have to promise to not tell anyone else?" I said.

"Of course, were friends now. You can tell me anything." He said.

"When I was 16, and at that time, my boyfriend, who is now my ex-boyfriend, would abuse me, almost everyday, and every night. My dad, has abused me every since I was 11, and my little brother was only 1. I just felt like punching the freaking shit out of him. But, I was just too scared…" I trailed off as he shushed me, and pulled me into a long hug.

"It's alright. Im right here. Let it out." He said.

After minutes of crying in Kendall's shirt, I pulled away.

"Do you have a boyfriend now?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"I don't have a girlfriend, but im hoping a certain girl, who is crying in my shirt right now, would be my girlfriend." He said.

All I could do was nod my head yes.

"I love you and im never ever leaving you." he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said.

As we stare into each other's eyes for what felt like forever, he leans down and gently kisses me. Moments after our kiss, we pull apart for air. I will never forget that moment.


End file.
